


by the shore

by prsseux



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Child Alec Lightwood, Child Isabelle Lightwood, Family Feels, Gen, Kid Fic, Robert & Hodge are just mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: Being surrounded by mundanes was never something Maryse had enjoyed, but that particular afternoon, it barely registered in her mind.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood & Hodge Starkweather, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	by the shore

**Author's Note:**

> > 
>>     it’s me, back at it again with another one shot about Maryse & her kiddos ;/ this one was inspired by [this picture](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8a64bcb721fea5b1cacaa99b342e8c8c/tumblr_mf5i08A4sB1rejmtfo1_500.jpg) of liv tyler uwu also, a tiny reminder that this portrayal of maryse is heavily based on my own headcanons for her, involving her personality plus her age. with that being said, have fun ~ 

It was rare that she got to enjoy a day like that; the sun shining so brightly, the lack of duties at the institute. A day where she could be Maryse Lightwood, 21 and mother of two bright little children. Even more of a rarity was her presence at the beach. Being surrounded by mundanes was never something Maryse had enjoyed, but that particular afternoon it barely registered in her mind. 

Sat in the warm sand, sporting denim shorts and a simple black shirt, her sky-blue eyes fixed on her children. Three-year-old Isabelle toddling around — her chubby legs carrying her to where her brave little heart desired. Her squeals of delight when the gentle waves surrounded her tiny feet healed Maryse’s weary soul. 

Alexander; her sweet and loving Alexander, who even at the tender age of five already carried the role of older brother well, taking care of Izzy as she explored the beach, keeping her away from deep water. His own giggles echoing around loud enough for Maryse to hear. It was good to watch her children be able to act like that. To forget about the future duties they would have — to forget about their holy mission for some time in order to be just children. 

There was nothing she wouldn’t do for them. Nothing was off limits if it meant they would be safe, they would be happy. Maryse had had to give up on her own childhood for the sake of her family name, but that would not happen to her children. She refused. She wouldn’t force any of them to marry before they were absolute ready for it, she wouldn’t allow any of them to be forced into doing things they did not understand or even want to do. And if she had to endure the wrath of the Clave and the disapproval of her husband than so it would be. 

Time tended to go by quite fast when one was enjoying what they were doing, and that’s how Maryse realised that she had spent the whole afternoon watching her babies rolling in the sand, chasing around each other and laughing in utter childlike glee. Her heart longed for more moments like this, where she could just watch them be children. Away from the imposing walls of the Institute and away from the looming shadow of the Lightwood name over their tiny shoulders. 

The sun was still a few moments from setting, its light shining a lovely yellowish hue over the white sand, making it golden. The seawater reflecting its light and glowing. Slowly Maryse parted her knees a bit, extending her arms out. 

“Alec! Izzy! Come on, it’s time to go home now” she called out, pride filling her up when both young children looked at her immediately. They were so good. Soon they were both running to her, the Lightwood Matriarch knowing fully well what would happen. 

In less than seconds, she had an arm full of two very wet and very sandy children. “By the Angel, you two are filthy.” She laughed, hugging them closer to her body, not caring about her clothes. Especially not when Isabelle giggled and Alexander snuggled closer to her, resting his little head on her shoulder. Angel, she loved them. Loved them more than she’d ever love anyone or anything. 

“Did you have fun, darling?” Maryse asked the sleepy little boy in her arms, gently adjusting her grip on him without disturbing Izzy. She placed a kiss on the crown of his head, not minding the salt water or the sand. 

“Yeah, I taught Izzy how to jump over the waves…” he mumbled, and Maryse could hear the smile in his gentle voice, the sheer fondness he had for his little sister. “Then we went seashell hunting, but couldn’t find any really pretty ones…” he trailed off, blinking slowly. 

“Oh, I’m sure next time you’ll find one. Then you can take it back to Hodge, or your father.” She smiled, trying to imagine what Starkweather’s face would look like upon receiving such an innocent gift. 

“And what about you, my little cherub? Did you have fun today?” 

That’s when little Isabelle started babbling in broken French about seashells and jumping waves. Then, thrusting her little hand out, she showed both her brother and mother the tiny shell there, its small and iridescent form looking even more delicate in her chubby hand. 

“Would you look at that? Good job, Izzy.” She praised, gently poking the girl’s button nose, smiling as she scrunched it and laughed. “Are you going to give it to daddy?” The woman inquired, curious about her daughter’s intent. Isabelle may be only three years old but her big brown eyes shine with intelligence beyond her years. 

“No, Mamma…” she shook her head, dark brown curls billowing around her, sand flying off with the movement. “I give to Alec!” Her baby exclaimed happily, the English accented in her little voice. The boy in her arms stirred, and smiled sleepily at his baby sister. “Thanks, Iz. I love it.” And gently, he took the tiny seashell from her. 

Maryse lives for these moments, for these interactions with her children. They were truly all she had, and she can’t stand the thought of not being with them. Slowly, and with a bit of struggle, Maryse managed to get up. Still holding both children in her arms. “Alright angels, let’s get you to home. You’re in dire need of a bath and then a nap.” 

She heard Alexander groan a soft “No baths, just nap.” And it was her turn to laugh, a sleepy Alexander was a reluctant Alexander. Still she would never allow them to go to bed covered in sand and salt water. Isabelle as awake as ever, mimicked her brother with a light squeal of “No bath!” Causing Maryse to laugh even more. 

“Yes, bath. Unless you want Hodge to mistake you for _nixies_ , because that’s what you two look like.” 

Their way back to the Institute was spent in a mess of laughter, chatter and very solid arguments of a five-year-old about how young Shadowhunters couldn’t be nixies. Maybe not, but as she tucked them in their beds after giving them that much needed bath, Maryse knew both her children heard the calling of the ocean just as much as she did. 

And if allowed, they would spend their lives by the shore. Just as she’d always hoped she had, just as she never would. 


End file.
